Prom
by malic124
Summary: It's time for senior prom and one member of the Adams Foster family is up for Prom Royalty. How do they handle it? What's their senior prom look like? And what did Stef and Lena's proms look like when they in high school?
1. Nomination

John sat with Jude, Connor, Taylor and Daria at their usual spot for lunch. They were each enjoying their own meals: John a salad he made that morning, Jude some leftover meatloaf, potatoes and veggies, Connor Chinese food, Taylor some pasta and Daria a sandwich and chips she had brought from home.

"So, John," asked Taylor in her usual sly tone. "Are you taking Noah to the prom?"

John chuckled. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm taking him. It's my senior prom; there's no way I'm not bringing him with me."

"Hey, I'm just asking," Taylor replied sheepishly. "No need to get all defensive."

"I know," John said, giggling. "I was just joking around. How about you guys for the middle school dance that'll be happening? Who all are you going with, besides the obvious one of my brother and his boyfriend."

"I'm taking Bobby," said Daria in a proud tone. "He's, like, insanely hot and I think we're gonna go out after the dance."

"She's an idiot," Taylor interjected. "He barely notices her. I was surprised he even knew who she was when she asked him to the dance."

"Oooh, you asked him?" John asked in a mocking tone. "I didn't know the dance was Sadie Hawkins."

"Shut up!" Daria said. "I had to ask him before someone else did!"

"Well, good luck getting him to go out with you afterward," Jude teased, causing them all to laugh.

Just then, the intercom rang with an announcement.

"Good afternoon, Anchor Beach," came Monte's voice. "It's time to reveal your nominees for Prom King and Queen."

The group of kids groaned loudly, annoyed that they had to sit through the announcement, as if any of them cared who was going to be nominated for Prom.

"Your nominees for Prom Queen are Alicia Plantz, Megan Renich and Katie Newton."

"Not as bad as it could've been," John said while Monte paused the announcement and students around them cheered. "At least they're not all full of themselves."

"And your nominees for Prom King are Tony Hopkins, Mason Lewis," Monte continued before pausing again. "And John Adams Foster!"

"WHAT?" John yelled, the shock traveling fast through his body. "Who the hell would have nominated me for Prom King?"

The others were beside themselves with giggles as John seemed to fume.

"Can I please come to your prom?" Jude asked, barely able to get the words out because he was laughing so hard. "I gotta see you with your crown."

John glared at him, but was unable to keep himself from laughing. "Oh, ha, ha, ha," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Seriously, who in this school would nominate me for Prom King? I'm not even that well known in the school."

"Oh come on, John, lighten up," said Taylor.

"Lighten up? And why would I do that? I have to parade myself around this school now because someone decided to play a practical joke on me." John stood up from the table. "I'll be right back." He then turned and ran toward the school.

"Wait, John!" Jude called after him, standing up.

"Let him go," Connor said. "He's gotta do this himself."

* * *

John stormed through the hallways, trying to ignore the faces staring at him as he hurried past them. When he finally reached Lena's office, he paused outside of the door, taking a few breaths to try and calm himself down. Once his heart rate had finally decreased to its normal level, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lena said.

John opened the door and strode into Lena's office. She was on the phone with someone, causing John to hesitate. She waved him inside. He stepped forward and stood next to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes, I understand," Lena said to the person on the phone. "You can email me directly and I can send you all of the information you need." She paused for a few seconds. "Yes, that's my email. Thanks for calling," she added, finally hanging up the phone. The phone was barely back on the receiver when John spoke.

"Prom King? Really?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Lena sighed. "Yes, that's a good thing, John."

John turned and closed the door behind them before sitting down in front of Lena's desk. "On what planet is it OK for me to be nominated for Prom King?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lena, sounding shocked. "Why wouldn't it be OK for you to be nominated for Prom King?"

"Because I don't want to be nominated for Prom King. You know I hate attention like this. Is there some way I can be removed from being considered at all?"

"Sure, we can do that. I just don't understand why you wouldn't want something like this, John. It can look really good on a college application."

"How's that?"

"It can show that you got involved in one of the biggest school activities Anchor Beach has to offer."

"Aren't I already involved enough, Mama?" John asked, exasperated. "I mean, I write for the school paper, I offer free editing to students who need it in the lower-level English classes and I have a pretty high GPA. Besides, I'm doing my summer internship at ACN's satellite station here. It's not like I'm not involved in anything."

Lena considered John for a moment before she answered him. "Are you sure it's being nominated that's bothering you, John?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something about being Prom King that bothers you?"

John sighed before he answered. "I'm not comfortable being nominated because in the hopefully small chance that I'm picked as King, that means I have to dance with the Queen. And there's nothing wrong with that. But I feel like I'm betraying Noah if I do that. And I can't do that, not to him."

"Oh, John," Lena said, grabbing one of his arms and patting it gently. "You wouldn't be betraying Noah at all. You'd just dance with whoever is crowned Queen and that's it. You don't have to kiss, hug, or anything else like that. It's just one dance and you're done."

"I know, I just don't feel right doing that, even. I'd feel like I was, I don't know, cheating on Noah on something. I know it's stupid, but I'm just old fashioned like that, I guess."

"No, it's not stupid, John. Not at all. I get that you're worried, but I think Noah would understand."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lena said, smiling at John. "You are totally allowed to bring him as your date, even if you're nominated as Prom King. We do things a little differently here. We don't have the nominees get paired up before the dance. We just have them gather on the stage and then the King and Queen share their dance and then they're done."

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better. I still want to talk to Noah about it first before I consider keeping my name on the ballot."

"Of course, honey, you do what you feel is right."

"I'll text him," John said, pulling out his phone. "Is it all right if he comes over after school?"

"Sure thing."

John quickly typed out a text to Noah and hit send before he stood up.

"Thanks, Mama. And sorry for getting a little angry. I was just surprised, that's all."

"No need to apologize, John. I totally get it. Now, get your butt to class or you're really gonna be taken off the ballot!" Lena teased.

"Now, don't tempt me, Mama," John replied, snickering at his own humor.

"Go!" Lena yelled in a fake angry voice. John giggled as he left her office and Lena couldn't help but smile as she turned her attention to her computer.

* * *

John looked up from his laptop as Noah walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, standing up and hugging Noah. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Noah replied cheerfully as he sat down across the table from John. "I was hoping to get to see you sometime this week so we could discuss prom outfits."

"About that," John said nervously, closing his laptop.

"Is something wrong? Do you not want to go to prom?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just, uh…."

"You can tell me," Noah encouraged.

John sighed before he answered. "I was nominated for Prom King."

"John, that's wonderful," said Noah, looking relieved and smiling. "You didn't have to be so nervous telling me that. I think it's great that you've been nominated."

"It's not that that I was nervous about talking to you about."

"What is, then?"

"It's just…When I found that I was nominated, I kinda freaked out."

"Why?" Noah asked.

"I just…I don't know why I had this thought, but when I thought about the small possibility of me winning Prom King, I thought about the dance I would have to do. And I know this is stupid, but part of me feels like I would be betraying you if I danced with someone else, even if it's just one dance."

"Oh, John," Noah said, standing up and walking around the table to sit next to him. "Oh, my love, you're so incredibly wonderful. Even when something like this happens, you think of how I would feel. That's what I love about you. And that's why I am totally OK sharing you as a dance partner, even if it's just for one song."

"Really?" John asked, sounding relieved.

"Of course," Noah answered, wrapping his arms around John and kissing him on the head. "I'm honored to be your date to your senior prom. And I would love it if I saw you crowned king and got to see you wear your crown as you danced with the queen. As long as I get to wear the crown for at least one song."

They both burst into laughter for several seconds, unable to contain themselves. When they finally stopped laughing, John spoke. "Deal. If I'm crowned, you get to wear the crown for the first slow song that plays after the King and Queen dance."

"Great!" Noah exclaimed. "I can't have you wearing a crown without you sharing it with me."

They laughed again as Stef and Lena walked into the kitchen. Stef had just gotten off work and was still in her uniform.

"What's so funny, boys?" she asked, smiling at John and Noah.

"Oh you know, Mom, we're causing trouble as always," John replied.

Stef chuckled. "You better not be causing trouble, Mr. Prom King nominee."

John glanced at Lena. "Sorry," Lena said. "I couldn't wait to tell Mom about your nomination."

"Don't worry, Mama," John replied. "If by some miracle I am selected as King, I won't banish you from the family."

They all laughed at that as the rest of the family piled into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Callie asked.

"Oh, we're just talking about the royal member of our family," Stef replied.

"I heard that," said Brandon, patting John on the back. "Congrats, buddy."

"Yeah, thanks," John said with an air of sarcasm. "I have no idea how you weren't selected to be a nominee."

"He already won King of the Winter Ball last year," Mariana explained. "Past Kings and Queens don't get to be nominated for future dances."

"Besides, I'd rather it be you than me," interjected Jesus. "Even though I'm the better looking one."

"Hey, you better watch your tone, mister," Stef said. "John's already threatened to oust Mama once he's King."

Everyone in the kitchen laughed loudly.

"I better not be let go from the royalty," said Jude after he sat down next to John.

"Not a chance," replied John, throwing an arm around Jude. "You're my favorite of the bunch, so you'll be the last to go."

"What about me and Mama?" Stef asked in a shocked tone.

"Oops," gulped John, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Well, I think it's time to start thinking about some dinner," Lena said once they had quieted down again. "Noah, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Noah replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, you can help the twins pass out silverware and plates, please," Stef said, taking off her jacket and belt. "That would be really helpful."

Noah stood up to help Mariana and Jesus with the utensils. John stood up with Jude and walked into the living room to wait while dinner was being cooked. Once they were out of earshot from the others, Jude spoke.

"So, what did Noah say?" he asked.

"He's good with me being King," John replied. "I don't know why I so nervous asking him about it. He was really cool with it."

"And how about you? Are you cool with it?"

John grinned. "You know, I think I might just be. Who knows? Maybe it'll be cool to be crowned king."


	2. Preparations

John and Jude sat on Jude's bed, each of them reading a book to kill time before John had to start getting ready for prom.

"Hey, kids, can you all come down here, please?" Stef shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

John quickly sped read through the paragraph he was reading before grabbing his bookmark and closing the book. He stood up with Jude and stretched.

"What do you think?" Jude asked as they started walking out the door.

"Maybe they decided I can take my name off the ballot," John joked in reply, causing Jude to laugh.

They met up with Mariana and Jesus at the top of the stairs and followed them down, where Stef was waiting.

"Hey guys, come on in to the kitchen, please," Stef said.

"What's going on?" asked Mariana.

"You'll see."

The siblings glanced at one another and shrugged. They followed Stef into the kitchen and were taken aback when they saw Dana and Stuart standing with Lena, smiling.

"Surprise!" yelled Dana and Stuart, throwing their arms into the air.

Each of the teens screamed in surprise, rushing forward to greet their grandparents.

"What are you guys doing here?" John asked as he hugged Dana.

"Oh, we wanted to come and surprise you, Callie and Brandon for your senior prom, honey," Dana replied.

"Yeah, we couldn't miss seeing our grandson get crowned Prom King!" added Stuart as he hugged Mariana.

John chuckled and walked over to Stuart and hugged him. "I'm not Prom King, yet," he said.

"Oh, but you will be, John," Stuart said. "If you aren't King, I might have something to say about it!"

They all laughed and started to move about the kitchen, heading toward the table.

"How about lunch?" Lena asked. Everyone talked at once, agreeing they were hungry.

"All right, we'll get it started," Stef said as she walked toward Lena to help get lunch ready. "Sit down, everyone. Sit down."

Dana and Stuart sat with the kids at the table while Stef and Lena started getting things out to make a quick lunch for everyone.

"So, John, how does it feel to be nominated?" Stuart asked.

"Honestly, I was a little uncomfortable at first, mainly because I was so surprised," John replied. "But, it's all good now."

"Well, I'm sure you will be a very handsome Prom King," said Dana. "What are you and Noah wearing?"

"We got matching green vests to wear with our tuxes. We also agreed to buy each other a boutonniere to match each other, too."

"Oh, I love it," Dana exclaimed. "And how about Brandon and Callie? Where are they?"

"They are at Callie's hair appointment," Mariana answered. "Callie needed a ride and I am swamped with a paper that I've been working on, so Brandon took her."

"Who are their dates?" asked Stuart.

"Callie is taking AJ," said Jude. "Mike is bringing him over later so we can get group photos. Brandon is bringing Lou since Courtney is too busy with work and couldn't get a sitter in time."

"And who is Lou?" asked Dana.

"The singer in _Someone's Little Sister_ ," replied Mariana. "She and Brandon used to date, but they're still good friends and she said yes to coming to Prom with him."

"Well, that is just wonderful," Dana said as Stef and Lena starting setting food on the table. They were going to make their own salads for lunch. "I'm sure all of you are going to look simply fabulous."

"But I think I'll look the best," John joked, causing everyone to laugh. "I mean, I am royalty after all."

"That's right, you are, John," said Stuart. "After all, your mother was nominated for Prom Queen."

John glanced at Lena in surprise. "You were?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was nominated for Prom Queen," Lena explained as she sat down with Stef. "My girlfriend and I thought it was a huge joke, but we decided it would be fun just to see what would happen. I didn't win, but it was still nice to be recognized in front of everyone."

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't tell me, Mama," John said. "I see inherited your royal status. I'm honored." Everyone laughed at that. "How about you, Mom? Were you Prom royalty, too?"

Stef chuckled. "Oh, no. I wasn't too popular with the kids at school. Hell, my boyfriend and I didn't even like each other that much. We ended up breaking up that night."

"No!" Dana exclaimed. "He broke up with you on Prom Night?"

"Oh, I broke up with him," Stef retorted, laughing. "The guy didn't even want to dance with me, so I broke it off. I spent the rest of the night dancing with friends, which trust me, was way more fun."

They all laughed again as they enjoyed their salads.

"Oh, John, you're going to be one handsome King," Dana said. "I can't wait to see you in your crown."

"Oh, you're coming?" John asked.

"Of course!" Stuart exclaimed. "Your Moms asked us if we could come to help supervise the dance and we had to say yes to watch you kids at Prom!"

"Great!" cheered John. "The more, the merrier!"

"We will be celebrating, John," said Lena. "If you win, we'll have a little celebratory dinner tomorrow night."

"Anything you want, Love," added Stef, smiling.

"As long as we're all together, that's what matters to me," John said.

* * *

John stood in front of the mirror in his and Jude's bedroom, double-checking to make sure his tie was straightened. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed his jacket and put it on, adjusting it as needed. Just as he was finishing up, he heard Stef yell from the ground level.

"John! Your date is here and looking mighty fantastic!" she yelled.

Chuckling to himself, John checked himself one more time in the mirror before he left the bedroom and slowly made his way down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs stood the rest of the family, along with AJ, Mike and Lou, who had already arrived, and Noah, who was waiting right at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, look how handsome you are!" Dana exclaimed, gasping.

John smiled at her as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Noah reached out to John and the two grabbed hands before John was finally off the stairs. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling at one another.

"Wow," Noah said a tone barely louder than a whisper. "You look great."

"Not too bad yourself," John replied, grinning widely. They laughed before leaning forward and kissing each other.

"Guys, your boutonnieres," Stef said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, right," John said, opening his tux jacket and pulling out the boutonniere he had gotten for Noah, while Noah did the same. They had bought each other identical boutonnieres, a light green flower to go with the dark green vests and ties they were wearing.

Lena whipped out her phone as John and Noah placed their boutonnieres on each other and started taking photos madly. When John and Noah were done, they looked at everyone else. Brandon and Lou wore aqua blue as their complimentary colors while Callie and AJ wore red.

"Oh, my goodness, my babies look so wonderful!" Stef squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Now, get together John and Noah and then we'll take some group photos," Lena said.

John and Noah grinned and put their arms around each other and posed for photos. Lena stepped a little closer and took a few more photos with her phone.

"OK, now Brandon, Lou, Callie and AJ, come over here and we'll do a couple of group photos," Lena commanded, waving them over.

They hurried over and stood with John and Noah for several group photos. Stef and Lena were insisting for more when Brandon finally spoke.

"Uh, Moms, if you keep taking pictures of us, we're gonna be late for our dinner reservations," he said.

"Oh, let them go, girls," Dana said. "We'll have plenty of time to get more photos when we get to Prom."

"All right, all right," said Stef. "You guys better get going," she said before she started hugging Brandon, Callie and John one-by-one as they started walking toward the front door. "You look great, my babies. Have a great time at dinner."

"You all have your tickets?" asked Lena. The kids all nodded as they walked past her and hugged her too. "Be safe, you guys. We'll see you at Anchor Beach for Prom. Just remember to show your tickets at the door. And we'll want to get some pictures of you in front of the displays, so let us know when you're on your way."

"Go on, kids! Go have a wonderful dinner!" Stuart exclaimed. "And remember, boys, no getting any food on yourselves before the dance!"

Brandon, John and AJ laughed as Brandon opened the front door to let them all out.

"We'll see you in a little while," Brandon said. "One of us will text you when we're on our way to the school."

"Send me a few of those pictures!" John added as he followed Noah out the front door.

Once everyone was finally outside and walking toward their cars, Mike closed the door behind them.

"Well, I think they're gonna have a good time," he said.

"Yeah, no doubt," Stef replied. "You gonna make it to the dance?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't be dancing too much, but I wouldn't miss seeing John get crowned Prom King if I can help it."

"Hey, Moms?" asked Jude, an idea suddenly hitting him.

"Yeah, honey?" Lena answered.

"Would it be all right if Connor and I came to the Prom when the crowning takes place? I mean, I'd love to see John get crowned if he wins."

"Yeah, I think that should be OK," Lena said. "Mom or I will text you when it's getting time to go and then once of us will come and get you from the gym and bring you to the Prom? That sound good?"

Jude nodded. "Thanks, Mama. I'll let Connor know."


	3. Dance

The kids all worked toward the entrance to Anchor Beach, where Stef and Lena waited with Dana and Stuart, the twins and Jude and Connor. When they reached them, everyone started chattering at once. As John finally made his way to Stef and Lena, they quieted everyone else down.

"John, Love, we have a little surprise for you," Stef said.

"What is it?" John asked, sounding confused.

Stef and Lena smiled at him and stood aside, revealing Jack, who was dressed semi-formally. John's face lit up when he saw his twin.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, rushing forward into John's embrace.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Stef and Lena told me about your nomination," Jack replied. "I wanted to come and see you get crowned, if you win!" John chuckled in reply as they broke their hug. "Mom and Dad couldn't make it, but they send their love."

"I'm really glad you're here," John said.

"OK, now that the identical twins are reunited, I want some more photos," Stef demanded, clapping her hands together. "All Adams Foster kids, please get it line here," she added, gesturing to spot to her left in front of the school. All six kids walked to where Stef had pointed to and got into a line. Brandon, Callie and John stood in the middle while the Jesus, Mariana and Jude stood on either side of them. They posed for several photos before Dana spoke up.

"Now, Moms, you didn't think we were going to let you not get in some photos with your babies, did you?" she asked, walking to where Stef and Lena were taking photos. She pulled out her own camera and motioned for Stef and Lena to stand with the kids.

"Thanks, Mom," Lena said.

"Yeah, Dana, thank you so much," Stef added. "I can't believe we didn't think of that."

Stef and Lena stood on the ends of the line made by the kids and posed for some photos, which Dana took quickly before Stef and Lena started asking for the older kids to pose with their dates in the same spot.

Finally, after several more photo opportunities, Stef and Lena said they were done taking pictures and let the older kids go into the school so they could start enjoying their prom. Jesus and Mariana left together while Lena led Jude and Connor to the other end of the school where the middle school dance was taking place and Stef went with Dana and Stuart into the prom.

* * *

John and Noah stood together dancing to a fast-paced song. Prom had been going for nearly an hour and they both knew the crowning of King and Queen was imminent.

"Are you having fun?" John asked.

"Heck yeah," Noah replied, shouting so he could be heard.

John laughed. "I'm glad," he said. "Because I'm gonna leave you alone for a few minutes before the crowning. Got something to take care of. I'll be right back."

He kissed Noah on the cheek before he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Noah looked around and saw Stef, Lena, Dana and Stuart standing together nearby and went to join them.

"Hey, Noah," Stef said in a more regular voice since it was quieter where they were standing. "How are you?"

"Good," Noah replied. "I'm having a great time. John disappeared. Not sure why."

"Oh, I think I know why," said Lena, as the music quieted down. She nodded toward the stage where the crowning was going to take place. Noah hadn't noticed the instruments that were sitting up there.

"What's going on?" he asked as a simple rhythm began blaring through the room, causing cheers to erupt from the students.

The beat continued as a voice came over the PA system, "All right, Anchor Beach, here's a little treat for you all: a performance by Someone's Little Sister!"

The band appeared on the stage, accompanied by John and Callie, who were both holding microphones. Everyone cheered loudly as the music started.

" _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!_ " John belted, starting the song.

" _So tell me what you want, want you really, really want!"_ Callie echoed.

" _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!"_

" _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!"_

" _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna ziga zig ah!"_ John sang before all five of them started singing together.

" _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with me friends,"_ they sang. " _Make it last forever, friendship never ends! If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."_

John solo sang the next few lines: " _So here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully, we B in the place you likes it in your face, we got Jasp like MT who likes it an,"_

" _Easy Lou doesn't come for free, cause she's a real lady,"_ Callie echoed.

" _And as for me, how you'll say,"_ John sang.

" _Slam you body down and wind it all around,"_ the group sang.

" _Slam your body down and ziga zig ah!"_ John sang before the music stopped and transitioned into another song.

The transition played for several seconds before the group started singing a chant.

" _Hi ci ya,"_ they sang. " _Hi ci ya. Hi ci ya. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh,"_ they sang before the music exploded and they starting singing " _La, la, la,"_ for several more seconds before breaking in with lyrics. " _When you're feeling sad and low, we will take you where you gotta go. Smiling and dancing, everything is free. All you need is positivity."_

" _Colors of the world!"_ John sang to which the others echoed " _Spice up your life!"_ before John sang, " _Every boy and every girl_!"

" _Spice up your life!"_

" _People of the world!"_

" _Spice up your life!"_

They all sang, " _Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh_ ," before the chorus began.

" _Slam it to the left!"_ they sang with a dance move to accompany the lyric.

" _If you're having a good time,_ " Brandon echoed.

" _Shake it to the right!"_

" _If you're going to feel fine,"_

" _Chicas to the front! Go round!"_

" _Slam it to the left!"_

" _If you're having a good time."_

" _Shake it to the right!"_

" _If you're going to feel fine."_

" _Chicas to the front! Hi cy ya, hold tight!"_

" _Flamenco,"_ Callie sang.

" _Lambada,"_ sang Brandon.

" _But hip hop is harder,"_ John sang.

" _We moonwalk the foxtrot,"_ Mat sang.

" _Then polka the salsa,"_ Lou finished before they sang together again.

" _Shake it, shake it, shake it, haka! Shake it, shake it, shake it, haka! Arriba!"_

The music continued as the group spoke to the audience.

"Hello, Anchor Beach!" Brandon yelled.

"Everyone get your hands in the air!" added Callie.

"Get your hands in the air!" John echoed before singing the next lyrics. " _Colors of the world!"_

" _Spice up your life, spice up your life, spice up your life!"_

" _Every boy and every girl!"_

" _Spice up your life, spice up your life, spice up your life!"_

" _People of the world!"_

" _Spice up your life, spice up your life, spice up your life!"_

" _Colors of the world!"_

" _Spice up your life, spice up your life, spice up your life!"_

" _Every boy and every girl!"_

" _Spice up your life, spice up your life, spice up your life!"_

" _People of the world!"_

" _Spice up your life, spice up your life, spice up your life!"_

" _Colors of the world!"_

" _Spice up your life!"_

" _Every boy and every girl!"_

" _Spice up your life!"_

" _People of the world!"_

" _Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh_ ,"

" _Slam it to the left!"_

" _If you're having a good time."_

" _Shake it to the right!"_

" _If you're going to feel fine."_

" _Chicas to the front! Hi cy ya, hold tight!"_

" _Slam it to the left!"_

" _If you're having a good time."_

" _Shake it to the right!"_

" _If you're going to feel fine."_

" _Chicas to the front! Hi cy ya,"_ they sang. _"Hi cy ya! Hi cy ya. Hi cy ya — hold tight!"_ they sang as a unit before the music came to an abrupt stop and confetti exploded on the stage, surrounding the group as they froze in position and the audience cheered loudly for them. They came together and took a bow before leaving the stage and the confetti slowed its spread and the voice spoke over the PA system again.

"All right, Anchor Beach, it's time for the crowning of your Prom King and Queen! Candidates, please come to the stage."

John joined the others on stage as the crowd clapped loudly and gathered around the stage. Once everyone had quieted down, the announcer spoke again. "All right, Anchor Beach, you have voted and your Prom King and Queen are…John Adams Foster and Katie Newton!"

The crowd erupted in cheers again as John and Katie stepped forward and teachers placed their crowns on their heads. John couldn't help but blush at all of the attention. Eventually, he and Katie made their way to the center of the dance floor and danced to a slow song. Once the song was over, John gave Katie a kiss on the hand.

"Thanks for a great dance," he said.

"Thank you," Katie replied. "Hope you have a great rest of prom."

"Thanks, you too," John said before turning and walking toward Noah, who was standing with the rest of the family.

"Congrats!" Stef exclaimed, pulling John into a hug with Lena. "We're so proud of you, Mr. Prom King!"

"I knew you could do it!" added Lena.

"I didn't do much. I just kept my name on the ballot." John replied as they broke apart and he turned to Noah.

"I think you have something for me," Noah said as they hugged.

"Yes, a promise is a promise," said John, taking off his crown and putting it on Noah, causing the group to laugh. "Not bad," he added, looking at Noah up and down. "Not as good as me, but still pretty good."

"All right, everyone," came the announcer again as a softer song started to play, with piano introducing it. "Grab the one you love and join us on the dance floor. This love song is for you."

John and Noah grabbed hands and motioned for everyone else to follow them.

"Come on, family!" John exclaimed. "You all have dates here and I want us all of the dance floor."

"Oh, I don't know, John…" Stef began.

"Oh, nonsense," interjected Dana, grabbing Stuart and pulling Stuart with her. "All of us are going to dance together."

Stef and Lena groaned as the rest of them laughed and walked toward the dance floor. The piano melody started to change into a slightly faster rhythm as they reached the dance floor. Stef and Lena, Dana and Stuart, Brandon and Lou, Callie and AJ, Jude and Connor and John and Noah started to dance in close proximity to each other. Jack had stayed behind to watch them and had pulled out his phone to film the dance.

" _Under your spell again_ , _"_ the song's lyrics began. " _I can't say no to you. Crave my heart hear and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you."_

" _Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe, but I feel….Good enough. I feel good enough for you."_

The piano then took over with a melody for several seconds. During the break in lyrics, John and Noah looked deep into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I love this song," John mused.

"Me, too," Noah replied. "It's my favorite love song."

"I'm glad we're on the same page,"John said as they pressed their heads together and continued to dance.

" _Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you. And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind. I can't say no to you."_

" _Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel good enough. I feel good enough. It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good."_

John and Noah glanced around at the rest of the family, smiling at them before they looked into each other's eyes again as the lyrics continued.

" _And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me. Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. Am I good enough for you to love me too?"_

John and Noah smiled at each other and said, "Yes," at the same time, causing each other to laugh and pulled closer to each other.

" _So take care of what you ask of me. Cause I can't say no."_

The music faded out and the rest of the audience clapped as a faster song started playing. Meanwhile, each couple embraced one another in a hug before leaving the dance floor. John and Noah remained together, though.

"You make a handsome King," John joked as they hugged.

Noah laughed. "So do you," he said as they broke apart and looked at each other, holding on to one another still. "I'm so happy that you were crowned King."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but me, too."

"I love you, John," Noah whispered.

"I love you, too," John replied, leaning forward and kissing Noah. They kissed for several seconds before they broke apart and walked hand-in-hand toward the rest of the family.


End file.
